phineasandferbfandomcom_vi-20200214-history
Isabella and the Temple of Sap
Trước khi Phineas và Ferb bắt đầu thổi bong bóng, Isabella và những Cô gái Bên lò sưởi phải đến "Khu công viên Giải trí cũ, bị bỏ hoang" nơi có nhựa cây maraca và cố gắng lấy được nhựa cây đó. Trong lúc đó, thú cưng con cún của Isabella, Pinky cố gắng ngăn chặn kẻ thù của cậu, Giáo sư Poofenplotz, trong việc lấy đi keo xịt tóc. Tóm tắt cốt truyện thumb|left|270px|Isabella sau khi lắc mái tóc lúc ngủ của cô và Pinky vẫn còn ở trên giường. Isabella ra khỏi giường sau khi đồng hồ kêu lúc 10 giờ sáng và bước đến gương, lắc mái tóc của cô và tự nói chuyện ở ngôi thứ ba. Cô nói với Pinky rằng là điều đó thật vui nhộn khi một người nói chuyện như thế và hỏi Pinky nếu cậu có thể thử, nhưng cậu chỉ sủa. Cô bé sau đó bước đến tấm khăn huy hiệu, đang kêu gọi cô kiếm thêm nhiều huy hiệu nữa, và Pinky đi với cô đến nhà câu lạc bộ của nhóm Fireside Girls. Tại nhà câu lạc bộ, Gretchen có được huy hiệu "Nói Một từ mà Trong phòng Không ai Biết cả" từ Milly, người đang nói những người khác bắt đầu làm vậy. Tuy nhiên, Gretchen nói với những cô gái khác rằng có ai đó đang tới và họ bắt đầu đi vào vị trí phòng thủ. Những cô gái với quả bóng nước đã sẵn sàng, nhưng đó chỉ là Isabella (cùng với Pinky) đang gõ cửa theo mật mã bí mật. Isabella sau đó nói "What'cha doin'?" và Holly trả lời rằng họ đang thu thập huy hiệu. Isabella thắc mắc rằng huy hiệu họ đang thu thập ngày hôm nay là gì, vì cô có một gợi ý. Adyson nói ra với giọng mỉa mai rằng cô muốn có huy hiệu "Hãy Giúp Phineas và Ferb", nhưng Isabella chỉ ra rằng thực ra đó là huy hiệu "Giúp đỡ Hàng xóm", và nói với cô rằng không cần phải tạo ra tên cho huy hiệu. Ginger nói rằng cô đã có 52 huy hiệu đó, trong khi đó Milly có 53 huy hiệu tương tự do cô đã về sau "vào buổi chiều đó". Isabella nói rằng không cần phải nhắc lại cô. Gretchen nói là cô chỉ muốn được thấy Phineas, người Isabella thừa nhận rằng cô sống vì điều đó. Adyson đồng ý rằng họ sẽ đi xem Phineas và Ferb đang làm gì, nhưng Ginger than phiền rằng họ chưa bao giờ xem Baljeet đang làm gì. Milly nói rằng họ đã làm điều này, và Holly nói rằng điều đó chẳng xứng đáng với huy hiệu. Isabella sau đó băn khoăn rằng Pinky đâu rồi. thumb|270px|Pinky mở ra một thang máy lấp đầy những đặc vụ. Pinky núp phía sau bụi cỏ, và sau đó đi vào thang máy, nhưng nó bị lấp đầy bởi các điệp viên O.W.C.A. khác: chuột, gấu, kan-gu-ru, đà điểu, lợn và cá sấu. Pinky sau đó đi vào một cái thang máy rỗng. Cậu sau đó gặp Perry; họ chạm mũ với nhau trước khi Pinky đi vào trụ sở, biểu diễn vài động tác lộn nhào đi vào ghế. Wanda chào cậu trên màn hình và nói với cậu rằng Giáo sư Poofenplotz đang than phiền về tất cả keo xịt tóc và bảo cậu đi xem chuyện gì đang xảy ra; Pinky sủa một tiếng và đi vào nhiệm vụ. thumb|left|270px|Phineas "thổ lộ" với Isabella. Nhóm Fireside Girls đến Công viên Danville và Isabella nói câu thường ngày của cô với Phineas. Phineas bất ngờ nói rằng cậu không biêt cậu đang làm gì, và khi cậu luôn tràn ngập trong một đống kế hoạch; thật sự là cậu chỉ quan tâm đến Isabella. Cậu sau đó biết thành một con nhân mã và cưỡi Isabella đi, hỏi rằng họ có thể bên nhau mãi mãi về sau. Sau khi Isabella đồng ý, Phineas nói rằng tuyệt vời và cậu sẽ hẹn gặp các cô gái tại công viên. Isabella nhận ra rằng cô đang mơ ngày và bị lạc vào "Đảo Phineas" lần nữa, và hỏi Fireside Girls rằng cậu ấy cần gì. Gretchen nói rằng họ cần tìm nhựa cây maraca và có được huy hiệu Thu thập Nhựa cây. Ginger sau đó đặt một huy hiệu "Tớ Vừa Thấy một Cậu Xinh Trai" trên khăn choàng của cô, và Milly hỏi cô là cậu xinh trai đó ở đâu. Ginger chỉ một người đang cầm bảng mã màu, Baljeet. Milly ngay lập tức lấy đi huy hiệu đó từ Ginger. thumb|270px|Bên ngoài của trụ sở của Poofenplotz. Tại trụ sở của Giáo sư Poofenplotz, bà đang chải mái tóc trắng của bà và đang hát về bà cần đẹp như thế nào trong khi bà đang làm việc xấu. Pinky sau đó đi vào và bị bẫy trên một cái dây. Sau khi Poofenplotz thất bại trong việc ngăn Pinky run rẩy, bà nói với cậu rằng bà đã có ý tưởng để chiếm thế giới lần nữa, nhưng bà không thể làm cho đến khi bà đẹp tuyệt hảo. Bà trình bày rằng bà đã hết keo xịt tóc và nói với cậu về một câu chuyện hồi tưởng về nó: Poofenplotz đi đến cửa hàng để mua keo xịt tóc Vẻ đẹp Cứng rắn, nhưng một nữ công nhân nói rằng Vẻ đẹp Cứng rắn đã không được bán khi chỉ những chú hể của công viên giải trí mới sử dụng nó, và công viên đã bị đóng cửa. Poofenplotz sau đó bắn nữ công nhân qua chiều không gian khác với một khẩu súng. Hồi tưởng xong, Poofenplotz sau đó nói rằng những keo xịt tóc hiện giờ đang ở Khu Công viên giải trí cũ bị bỏ hoang, và kế hoạch của bà là sẽ sử dụng một Con bọ Di động của bà để đi đến đó. Bà đi vào con bọ trong khi đó Pinky bị ném vào thùng rác. Trong khi Con bọ Di động đang đến đó, Pinky cố để thoát ra khỏi thùng, nhưng cậu hơi nhỏ bé để làm việc đó. thumb|left|270px|Các cô gái trèo lên ngọn núi. Gretchen khẳng định rằng nhựa cây maraca phát triển ở những vùng núi hiểm trở, và cũng nói rằng họ đang đi đúng hướng trong khi cô được kéo lên bởi Adyson. Nhóm Fireside Girls đã trèo lên đến đỉnh và thấy một thầy híp-pi đang thổi didgeridoo. Isabella cố gắng gây sự chú ý, nhưng ông chẳng phản hồi lại. Cô quyết định là bắt đầu hòa âm với cây đàn, khiến ông thấy và những cô gái khác ấn tượng. Isabella, với đôi mắt cầu xin lớn, hỏi ông thầy nơi của nhựa cây maraca. Ông biết nơi chúng ở, cho các cô gái xem những cây maraca bị chặt đi ở phía sau ông. thumb|270px|Isabella đang cầu xin với thầy híp-pi. Isabella bắt đầu lo lắng về việc chúng đã ở đâu; ông thầy trả lời rằng chúng đã bị chặt đi để làm keo xịt tóc. Cũng với câu hỏi của Isabella là còn những cây nào khác, ông sau đó nói với cô bé rằng chỉ còn một nhựa cây maraca duy nhất, thứ hiện đang ở Công viên Giải trí Cũ Bị bỏ hoang, ở trên đỉnh của một con đồi. Mặc dù Isabella vẫn thấy khó hiểu với cái tên, ông thấy chắc chắn với cô về tên của nó và trao cho cô "chìa khóa của trí tuệ", thứ chỉ là một cái chìa khóa xe. Những cô gái khác đến chỗ của Isabella để thấy nó, và ông thấy biến mất. Các cô gái hét lên rằng ông thầy đã đi đâu, nhưng Gretchen chỉ ra chỗ ông là ở phía bên kia ngọn núi, và ông bước đi. thumb|left|270px|Các cô gái tại lối vào của công viên. Trong khi đang tập lái xe, Candace hỏi rằng cô làm tốt như thế nào, nhưng Linda la lên rằng thùng rác phía trước đường đi của cô. Candace tông vào chúng, làm chúng ngã ra, giải thoát Pinky. Pinky giờ đã có thể lấy túi phản lực và bay đến Con bọ Di động của Poofenplotz. Isabela và các cô gái đến công viên và Isabella nhận ra rằng tại sao thầy hip-pi nói về tên của nó theo cách của ông: nó thực ra được gọi là "Công viên Giải trí Cũ Bị bỏ hoang", và giờ nó đã cũ và bị bỏ hoang, khiến nó cũ và bị bỏ hoang hai lần. Cô nói với những người khác là đi tìm nhựa cây và báo cáo nếu họ tìm thấy nó, nhưng không ai trong bọn họ tìm được, mặc dù Ginger tìm được keo xịt tóc của những chú hề. Isabella sau đó tự tìm được cái cây, ở trên đỉnh của Ngôi đền Nhựa cây, một chuyến đi đền phần dính nhất của nhựa cây maraca. Cô sau đó nói rằng chuẩn bị đồ leo núi để họ có thể trèo lên lấy cái cây, nhưng Holly đập vào ngọn núi và nó bắt đầu vỡ ra. Một mảnh của đường đi sắp ngã vào người cô, nhưng cô đã tránh được nhờ lời cảnh bào của Adyson. thumb|270px|Bài hát của những Cô gái Bên lò sưởi. Những cô gái khác than phiền Isabella rằng cấu trúc của đường đi sẽ đổ, và do đó không có cách nào lấy được cái cây. Isabella nói họ phải bình tĩnh và nói rằng họ là những Cô gái Bên lò sưởi và họ không bao giờ từ bỏ. Sau khi hát bài hát chủ đề của họ, cô nói với họ là sẽ lấy nhựa cây cho Phineas và Ferb. Các cô gái phấn khởi lên khi làm vì hai bọn họ. Ginger cố gắng để cổ vũ họ khi cũng làm việc này cho Baljeet, nhưng Katie lấy đi huy hiệu "Tớ Vừa Thấy một Cậu Xinh Trai" trên khăn choàng của cô lần nữa. Isabella nói rằng thầy híp-pi không chỉ cách để lấy cái cây từ đỉnh của ngôi đền - ông ấy chỉ cho họ chìa khóa. Cô sau đó nhấn nút ở trên nó, và nghe được tiếng kêu từ một xe buýt tại đỉnh của một đường ray tàu lượn siêu tốc gần đó. Các cô gái ngay lập tức đi đến chiếc xe "sặc sỡ". thumb|left|270px|Pinky ở trong Con bọ Di động. Pinky đã vào trong Con bọ Di động, và Poofenplotz xử lý Pinky bằng cách đập vào đầu cậu một tờ báo. Pinky ném tờ bào vào miệng của Poofenplotz, sau đó bắn một cái móc neo vào tòa nhà làm điểm giữ, ngăn Con bọ Di động không đến được công viên. thumb|270px|Các cô gái sẵn sàng đi vào xe buýt. Tại công viên, Isabella mở phần bên trong của xe và thấy rằng nó không có động cơ, nhưng nói rằng trọng lực sẽ làm ra trò để lấy được cái cây. Sau khi lường khoảng cách giữa nơi họ đang đứng và chỗ của cái cây, cô nói với những người khác là đã sẵn sàng để có huy hiệu "Bất chấp Nguy hiểm" chưa, và các cô gái trả lời rằng "Đã rõ, thưa đội trưởng!". Các cô gái vào xe buýt, thắt dây an toàn, và nghiêng về phía trước để đi xuống đường ray tàu lượn siêu tốc. Gretchen hỏi Isabella rằng họ thực sự sẽ lấy cái cây bằng cách nào. Isabella sau đó ra lệnh các cô gái lấy ra những khăn huy hiệu, và bảo Ginger cầm tay lái. Isabella buộc những khăn huy hiệu trên đầu xe buýt và nhảy xuống, bắt lấy cái cây khi cái xe vừa vượt qua nó. Cô quay trở ngược ra đằng sau xe, với cửa đã mở bởi Milly và Katie. Gretchen cảnh báo Isabella rằng họ sắp bị đâm vào ngôi đền, nhưng Isabella bảo họ nghiêng theo phía của người lái xe để tránh bị đâm. Chiếc xe buýt tránh được ngôi đền nhưng cắt đi dây móc neo trước đó của Pinky, làm giải thoát Con bọ Di động. Các cô gái phấn khởi trong khi Isabella lái xe trong an toàn. Cùng lúc đó, con bọ di động lăn vào công viên trước đo các cô gái vào, khiến Poofenplotz bị quẳng vào quầy keo xịt tóc Vẻ đẹp Cứng rắn của những chú hề. Sau khi Holly và Katie lấy ra nhựa cây, xe buýt đâm vào một bức tường đá nhỏ và trượt đi để dừng lại ở công viên, và Isabella làm một vài động tác lộn nhào khi ra khỏi xe buýt. Isabella sau đó đến chỗ của Phineas khi cô đã có được nhựa cây mà cậu cần. Phineas nói rằng điều đó thật tuyệt vời khi đó là nguyên liệu cuối cùng cậu cần. Isabella ngay lập tức quay lại "Đảo Phineas" và tưởng tượng ra việc nhân mã Phineas cưỡi cô đi. Isabella được thức tỉnh khỏi giấc mơ bởi Gretchen, người nói với cô là Phineas nói cảm ơn. Isabella nói rằng Phineas thực sự cảm kích cô, và Gretchen đồng ý. thumb|left|270px|Poofenplotz tìm được keo xịt tóc mà bà cần. Poofenplotz tỉnh dậy và thấy số lượng lớn keo xịt tóc Vẻ đẹp Cứng rắn ở ngay trước mắt bà. Khi bà phấn khích với may mắn của bà, một nửa của Ngôi đền Nhựa cây ngã vào quầy của những chú hề, khiến tất cả những keo xịt tóc phải xịt ra. Poofenplotz bắt đầu trở nên cứng rắn, nhưng bà vẫn nói ra là cho dù bà cứng rắn, bà ta vẫn đẹp lộng lẫy. Tuy nhiên, một vài ngọn tóc của bà bắt đầu dựng đứng ra, khiến bà phải nói, "Nguyền rủa mi, Cún Chihuahua Pinky!" Bài hát *"Important to Look Your Best" *"Fireside Girls Anthem" *"Doof 'N' Puss Theme" (nhạc nền) *"Stiff Beauty Jingle" Phần hậu kết Phần hát lại của bài hát ''Fireside Girls Anthem. Thư viện ảnh |350px}} "Thường nhật" "Quá nhỏ tuổi để..." "What'cha doin'?" |'Gretchen': Sẵn sàng nào mọi người. Đó là thủ lĩnh không biết sợ. |'Isabella': Chào các cậu, các cậu đang làm gì đó? |'Holly': Thu thập huy hiệu.}} "Này, Pinky đâu rồi?" Pinky đi vào trụ sở Đi vào cái thang máy tương tự mà Đặc vụ P vào trong tập "Bubble Boys". Họ chào nhau, và Pinky rời đi trước. Nhạc chuông xấu xa Sự độc ác của Poofenplotz thật điên rồ! Lời thoại đáng nhớ Thông tin cơ sở Thông tin phát hành *Tập phim được công chiếu tại Vương quốc Anh trước khi chiếu tại Hoa Kì. *Tập phim được nhắc đến tại SDCC. Công chiếu toàn cầu *4 tháng 10, 2009 (Disney XD Vương quốc Anh) *15 tháng 1, 2010 (Disney Channel Mĩ Latinh) Lỗi Nối tiếp Ám chỉ Diễn viên *Alyson Stoner vai Isabella *Vincent Martella vai Phineas (Nửa vai chính) *Ashley Tisdale vai Candace *Thomas Sangster vai Ferb *Caroline Rhea vai Mẹ *Dee Bradley Baker vai Pinky và Perry , Diễn viên bổ sung *Amanda Plummer vai Giáo sư Poofenplotz *Jane Leeves vai Đô đốc Acronym *Jeff "Swampy" Marsh vai Thiếu tá Monogram , Diễn viên bổ sung *Dan Povenmire vai Tiến sĩ Doofenshmirtz , Diễn viên bổ sung *Bobby Gaylor vai Buford *Maulik Pancholy vai Baljeet *Judd Nelson vai Thầy Guru *Isabella Acres vai Katie *Cymphonique Miller vai Holly *Madison Pettis vai Adyson *Tiffany Espensen vai Ginger *Isabella Murad vai Milly *Ariel Winter vai Gretchen *Diễn viên bổ sung: Kari Wahlgren : Những nhân vật được thiết kế không xuất hiện cho tập này en:Isabella and the Temple of Sap es:Isabella y el Templo de la Savia de:Isabella und der Tempel des Safts pl:Izabela i Świątynia Soku pt-br:Isabella e o Templo do Látex Thể_loại:Tập phim Thể_loại:Tập phim mùa 2 Thể_loại:Isabella Garcia-Shapiro Thể_loại:Fireside Girls Thể_loại:I Thể_loại:A đến Z